Lone Wolf
by xXxTina-the-undead-wolfxXx
Summary: Taylor, a 16 year old, shes always been alone ever since she was 3. Her parents died in a terrible accident.  Contains OCxOC. No flames plz. My first story :3
1. Your arm

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so, please enjoy! ^^**

**Also Taylor is not a mary-sue. Just so you all know...**

* * *

><p>I woke up by my stupid alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and got up.<p>

I put on my bright blue sweat jacket, light blue skirt, my white leggings and dark purple boots. I slowly walked to the bathroom and brushed my red short hair, and brushed my teeth.

I walked downstairs and opened the front door and locked it behind me.

A few tree friends was walking and some were driving. I saw a timid red porcupine, cautiously crossing the street.

I didn't blame her. Ever since I moved in this town, its been hell on earth!

Everyone kept dying in certain ways. Even crazy ways.

I went down to the diner to say hello to some good friends.

At the diner

Shifty and lifty sat across from me,

Lifty said, "hiya Taylor, long time no see"

I smiled, "Hi Shifty, lifty, so how's the stealing business going?"

Shifty smirked a bit, "Well, we did steal a jewel but stupid Splendid stopped us"

Lifty looked at his brother and sighed, "Seesh, splendid is always killing everyone with his 'superhero' crap! Isn't he getting old?"

I laughed a bit "Hes probably 70 years old!"

Shifty and lifty laughed.

I did an impression of splendid, "Im splendid! Im awesome! And I need to get a life! DURRR!"

Shifty and lifty laughed some more.

Soon, the three of us calmed down.

I noticed something blue next to me. I looked and saw Splendid, who was staring at us, angry.

But he looked at my left arm and noticed something. He screamed, "WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!"

I said, "Dude, don't make a scene!"

He interrupted me with his stupid screams, "IT'S A FRICKEN SKELETON ARM! YOUR DEAD! YOU'RE A UNDEAD GIRL! OMG!"

I screamed at him, "SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!"

Splendid stared at me. He knew I wasn't joking.

He slowly walked backwords, then he ran for the door.

I sighed and said, "I got to go…"

I left, leaving shifty and lifty behind at the diner.

End of chapter 1


	2. The spell

I really hate splendid. I really hope he dosn't follow me...

I came across a wooden house with a giant clear lake next to it. I opened the door and sat down on a dark blue chair.

_Memories... _

I grabbed a book that was on the table in front of the chair and opened it. There was one picture that has a blue she-wolf in a wedding dress and a grey male wolf in a tuxedo.

I heard something outside, and I quickly shut the book and tossed it on the table. I got up and looked outside, nothing and no one was in sight.

I heard something in the bushes, I saw splendid...

**Splendid's POV**

I followed the mysterious girl I saw at the diner to find out what the heck is wrong with her left arm.

I found myself in a circle, the lake was shining from the high sun and the wood house is next to the lake. Also, there was that girl.

As I was about to walk towards her, something stopped me.

A blue young wolf stopped infront of me.

I ordered "Little girl, please move out of the way. I have to kill this demon"  
>The little wolf didn't move.<p>

All she said was, "Burning day. Peaceful night. You shall not pass. For **I** am your fright"

I looked at her, staring. "What?..."

She continued "Hero to Coward that's what will happen if you continue with this mishap"

Her two arms were creeping me out. Wait...is that...BONES?

the Mysterious girl I saw at the diner yelled out "LAYLA! DON'T DO IT!"

Layla kept her eyes on mine as she spoke "I have to Taylor..."

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe my little sister is sticking up to a stupid 70 year old superhero...

Layla cast a spell on that loser and ran up to me.  
>She said "Sister! Home!"<p>

I picked her up and ran home.

_AT HOME_

Layla fell asleep on the way home. I set her down on the couch and went to bed.

* * *

><p>crap. srry if it's short... I tried my best ^^;<p>

I'll upload soon! Peace!


	3. worst nightmare

I stared at Layla, she looked peaceful. I wonder what she spell she cast at splendid.

The doorbell rang, I got up and opened it and found a two scared racoons.

I sighed, "Whats wrong shifty, lifty?..."

They grabbed onto her legs and never let go.

Lifty yelled "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT OLD MAN!"

Shifty yelled also "GOD DAMMIT HE UGLEH!"

I said "Okay... First, let go of me." I kicked them off, then closed the door behind me and walked to the park.

Shifty and lifty were behind me, scared.

Just then, my hip stung. I felt something wet come out and I fell to the ground. I was stabbed with a knife. I looked at shifty and Lifty and they are both running away like retards. Splendid looked really pissed off. He growled "Your bitchy little sister took away my powers. That doesn't mean I still

can't **KILL** you right?" He smiled "Goodnight you filthy wolf"

My eyes closed.  
>I remeber those words <em>Goodnight you filthy wolf.<em>

_**Mom...**_

_**Dad...** _

_I looked up at my parents. Daddy was mad at me. mommy was sad for me. My little sister wasn't born yet. _

_Daddy growled at me "Taylor, did you touch your mother's PRICELESS TIARA!" _

_I shook my head_

_Daddy yelled "DID YOU?" _

_He slapped me across the face and the hand mark was displayed on my left cheek. _

_My mom grabbed his hand before he could hit me again. _

_He punched her in the stomach._

I woke up, I wasn't killed or anything. My cut was gone. Weird...

* * *

><p>Wow... that took like...forevah. XD<p> 


	4. The Plan

This is just too awkward. My cuts never go away, they just stay there till they heal. I got up and looked around, no tree friend was shone.

The once beautiful blue sky turned gray. But something just hit me... my sister!... Splendid could have killed her!

I rushed to my house without a stop. The only person who tried to stop me was Giggles. I knew her from 1st grade, she was always a drama queen and all the boys loved her. I despised her.

She yelled, "YOU! WOLF THING! COME HERE NOW!"

I ignored her and ran faster. It started to rain.

Soon, I got to the house. I kicked the door open and saw no one. No blood or evidence.

I saw a lump under the covers on the couch and I slowly pulled it off. Thank god Layla was still there.

I went upstairs and went to sleep.

**Splendid's POV**

Soon that stupid wolf and her bratty sister will die. Then me and splendont will drag their dead bodies to the border line of happy tree town so they could die forever. What a perfect plan!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for a LONG time... <strong>


End file.
